


If It's Sooo Important

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Jinpa's role is kinda small but bigger than the other sub-cast so I figured I'd tag him above, One Shot, PoV 3rd Person, Post-SoK, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020, Rangshi Week: Domestic, Romance, other characters make brief cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: Rangi gets back after a trip and finds Kyoshi trying to skip a meal. A sleepy Kyoshi realizes eating might be more fun if her girlfriend feeds her. For Rangshi Week 2020 Day 2: Soft/Domestic
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926838
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	If It's Sooo Important

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RoK/SoK/AtLA or the characters.

Rangi had been gone for five days. Though the Sei'naka clan was small, they were still considered nobles, and sometimes that meant she had to attend to matters in the Fire Nation. But this morning, finally, she would be back with Kyoshi and their friends. She smiled as she reached one of the simpler residences Jianzhu left to Kyoshi. Hopefully no one had done anything too stupid while she was away this time.

She rapped on the simple green door as a courtesy before entering. It was never a good idea to walk in to a house where daofei were staying without warning. “I'm back!” Her raspy call was met with assorted greetings. It sounded like everyone was in the dining area. As Rangi removed her shoes, Kyoshi's fox ran up to her, yipping eagerly. After petting him, Rangi strode into the other room.

Her expression automatically softened when she found Kyoshi half-asleep at the table. Kyoshi gave her a sleepy smile, opening her arms. No one present batted an eye when Rangi fell into Kyoshi's arms and kissed her. They were all used to this behavior by now. The Avatar absolutely refused to hide the things that made her happy.

Everyone exchanged more pleasantries once Rangi retrieved some food for herself and sat down. Jinpa hummed airbender folk tunes and clicked his chopsticks, earning a few laughs. It was shaping up to be a relaxing day. But suddenly, the air warmed up in a way that sent chills down everyone's spines.

Bronze eyes sharpened, fixating on Kyoshi's untouched food. Rangi's lower lip jutted out in a prominent pout. Her eyes shifted to Jinpa, who had the good sense to already be trembling a bit. “I thought you promised me you'd make sure she ate. All you managed to do was get her to the table? I'm very disappointed, Brother.”

Jinpa fidgeted in his seat, hands picking at a rough sliver on his staff. He couldn't meet Rangi's eyes. “To my credit, even getting her to the table was rather a spectacle. She refused to stop reading updates she'd received regarding Governor Te, and I had to drag her down here myself.”

A scoff from his left caused him to redden and glance at an incredulous Hei-Ran. “Yes, right, I had to use airbending to, er, coax her along... To be honest, I only got her here a few minutes ago,” he finished lamely.

Rangi rubbed between her eyes and exhaled, barely restraining smoke from her mixing with her breath. “Yes, I suppose I should have suspected as much. And it's not like you're really the one at fault anyway.”

Jinpa visibly relaxed. He returned to snatching up boiled vegetables. However, he wisely opted not to continue humming. Rangi turned her attention to Kyoshi, who had been suspiciously silent. Usually, Kyoshi would have tried to interject during a conversation about her ability to take care of herself at least once.

Kyoshi surprised her by merely yawning. It was almost like the Avatar hadn't been listening at all. A piece of parchment caught Rangi's eye. It hid under Kyoshi's billowing sleeve, but still, Rangi should have noticed it before. No wonder Kyoshi hadn't been responding—she'd sneaked down the documents she'd been reading in her room. She was clearly reading segments around her robe as inconspicuously as possible.

When it was quiet longer than expected, Kyoshi looked over at Rangi with sleepy, sheepish eyes. “I take it I've been caught?” There was no need to pretend now, and Kyoshi knew it. She brought the document out in front of her, causing Rangi to scowl.

“You couldn't have finished reading this after you ate something? Really? How many times do I have to tell you to eat before you learn to do it on your own!?” Rangi's exasperation was driven by love, which admittedly made Kyoshi feel a bit ashamed.

“Rangi, I'm honestly exhausted and would rather get back to sleep than eat right now, given the choice. Plus, I've eaten most of my meals while you've been away. Must it always be such an affair for me to not eat?” Kyoshi tried to reason, though she was well-aware this was a losing battle.

“Yes! It is important that you keep yourself fed!”

Something flickered across Kyoshi's face. There might be a way to resolve this situation quite nicely. “How important is it?”

“What?”

“How important is it that I eat my breakfast right now?”

Rangi could feel the presence of a trap in Kyoshi's words, but she couldn't figure out what it was. “It's... Listen, I need you to eat. I'll feel more at ease if you eat regularly.” She hoped she'd managed to avoid whatever pitfall Kyoshi had in mind, but Kyoshi's lazy grin told her she'd failed.

“In that case, since I'm too tired to feed myself, and you feel it is so important that I eat anyway... _You_ can feed me yourself!”

“Excuse me?” Rangi shot out of her seat, flushed down to her neck. Her eyes flitted around the table. Yes, everyone was watching them now. Hei-Ran looked a little _too_ smug. Jinpa and Kirima mostly just looked amused. Everyone else raised their eyebrows but kept eating.

Kyoshi laid her head down across her arm on the table. “Feed me yourself.” She drawled. Her eyes were open only a whisper, her lips turned up at the very corners. Yet the excitement radiating off of her betrayed a newfound wakefulness. It was obvious she had no intention of using said wakefulness to eat, however. “Well? What's it going to be?” Kyoshi yawned exaggeratedly.

Rangi stood rooted to the spot. For a minute, Kyoshi wasn't sure if she'd pushed things too far and possibly short-circuited her poor, over-serious girlfriend. She was considering apologizing and picking up her chopsticks—though it really was true that she was physically exhausted and didn't want to do much of anything once she finished reading that report—when Rangi plopped back in her seat with a searing huff.

“Fine.” Rangi glared at each person at the table in turn, daring them to make a single damn comment. When Kirima snickered, Rangi lightly bared her teeth. It wasn't clear if Kirima was actually intimidated or if she simply decided it wasn't worth it for now, but she schooled her expression.

Turning towards Kyoshi, Rangi's face softened again. She was annoyed by this little ploy, to be sure, but she loved this woman. With all the eyes on them, her face stayed dark red, though. Kyoshi peeked at Rangi in mild surprise, but grinned when Rangi took hold of Kyoshi's untouched chopsticks.

Given how smooth and precise most of Rangi's army-trained movements were, Kyoshi found it charming that her hand shook a little in embarrassment as she picked up a cut of fish and slowly guided it to Kyoshi's mouth. Kyoshi's cheeks tinged light pink as she propped her head up to accept. She too was aware of their audience. Maybe she hadn't thought this all the way through. But having Rangi behave like this was such a sweet victory, it probably didn't matter too much that their friends were certain to tease them for this later.

The food definitely tasted better this way. Rangi refused to make any sort of coaxing sounds or say any silly things, but she dutifully fed Kyoshi without complaint. More than that, looking closely enough, Kyoshi recognized that special softness that Rangi reserved only for her. All of Rangi's hard-earned edges seemed to fall away in moments like this. Even though she was tempted to tease Rangi about giving in to her request so easily, Kyoshi knew better. The fact Rangi was doing this at all—much less in front of other people—was a testament of her love. There wasn't actually anything tease about, when she thought of it like that.

“There.” Rangi said simply, putting the chopsticks down. Kyoshi hadn't realized how much time had passed. It was already over. She tried not to be too disappointed, she just wasn't sure if she'd ever convince Rangi to feed her like that again.

“Th-thanks.” Kyoshi bowed her head slightly.

Looking around, everyone else was clearing their places and going off to do their own things. Apparently, Kyoshi and Rangi hadn't kept their attention for very long. Rangi looked relieved at that, and she quickly dug into her own food. Kyoshi wondered if Rangi would ever want to be fed, too, or if that would not be efficient enough for someone who ate so rapidly. Before she could even try to ask, Rangi finished eating, and they got up to clear their dishes.

Once they were alone, Rangi leaned close and whispered, “If you ever make me do that in front of _my mother or Kirima_ again, _I am leaving you, you colossal oaf_.” The smile left Kyoshi's face and panic started to set in before Rangi continued, “Only ask me to do such things _in private_.”

Kyoshi immediately relaxed, giggling at her “tough-as-nails” girlfriend before sweeping her up in the air and kissing her nose. Rangi sputtered at her indignantly for a moment, but then she couldn't help but smile. She put her forehead against Kyoshi's. Breathing her in, she knew there really wasn't any place she'd rather be. Even if Kyoshi made her do embarrassing couple-y things from time to time.

“You're lucky I love you.”

“I really am lucky. I love you, too. Let's go take a nap for a while, though. I could use the sleep if you don't mind.” Kyoshi yawned again as she put Rangi back down.

“Then maybe you should have slept while I was gone, stupid!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rangi has a reputation lol It's a little bit too fun to write her being embarrassed, but that was not supposed to be the focus this time like it was last time, so I hope it didn't feel repetitive. This was definitely supposed to be fluffier.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it and thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Handled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876657) by [Liara_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90)




End file.
